Constanza
by Katariina Sofia
Summary: She's a 7th year Slytherin, so why is he attracted to her so?
1. Chapter 1

"We're not supposed to be out after curfew," said Trisha.

"Don't worry. We wont get caught," said the other girl.

"Don't worry? With Death Eaters roaming the castle? And you said 'Don't Worry!'"

"Trish, don't move," said the girl.

"Why?" she asked turning around. "That's a really big snake."

"No that's a giant snake," said the girl.

"Stanza, that's a really, really big snake," she said slowly backing away

Then snake slowly made it's way towards the girls.

"Stanza, make it stop!" said Trisha.

"I don't speak snake," said Stanza.

"Ladies, out a bit late aren't we," said a voice from behind. "Nagini, find dinner elsewhere."

The snake turned away reluctantly and slithered down the hallway from the three people. The girls turned to face the man behind them.

"Ms. Tinwood, 50 points from Ravenclaw for breaking curfew. Return to your dorm immediately," he said.

Trisha looked at Stanza before she took off towards the Ravenclaw dorms. Stanza stood there in the hallway looking at the man.

"What to do with you," he said. "50 points from Slytherin for breaking curfew."

Stanza lowered her head and looked at her feet. She was slightly upset with herself that she had caused her house to lose points. She usually won points for her house.

"To your dorm, Ms. Crosswright," he said.

Stanza nodded her head and turned and walked away from the professor. Snape watched as she walked away. It was clearly written on her face that she was upset.

Stanza walked through the portal into the Slytherin Common Room. Sitting in one of the armchairs was Draco Malfoy. When he heard the door close he looked up to see Stanza walking in.

"Where have you been?" he asked not moving from the chair.

She ignored him and kept walking towards the stairs. Draco stood from the chair and walked over to her, grabbing her arm.

"Constanza, where were you?" asked Draco.

"None of your business," said Stanza.

"Stanza, please tell me where you were. I was worried," said Draco.

"I was out with Trisha, Draco. No need to be worried," said Stanza. "Can I go to bed now?"

"If you were out with Trisha, why are you back now?" asked Draco.

"Because I'm tired," replied Stanza.

"The truth, Stanza," said Draco moving a hair from her face.

"I was caught. 50 points for breaking curfew," she said. "Now I'm quite tired and going to bed."

Stanza pulled away from Draco and walked up the steps to her room. Draco sighed and walked back over to the chair. He pulled a piece of parchment from his pocket. He unfolded the parchment and read it again.

_**'Draco, by this Christmas you need to be on better terms with Ms. Contsnza Crosswright. Your father has convinced her family to let the two of you marry. ~Love, Mother.'**_

Draco folded the letter up and walked to his room. He had two months to get Stanza to like him and it was going to be difficult.


	2. Chapter 2

Stanza woke the next morning and went down to breakfast. She ignored Draco again that morning. He'd been talking to her more and it was getting weird.

She made it through her morning classes without problems. She was sitting at the Slytherin before lunch. She saw Draco look down the table at her. She saw him start to get up from the table. She pulled her wand out and pointed it at him under the table.

"_Impedimenta,"_ she whispered.

"Draco stopped moving. He looked down the table at her and glared. Stanza smiled and went back to her studies.

Lunch appeared a few minutes later and she lifted the jinx She quietly ate her lunch as the owls flew in with the post. She saw her family's owl Duchess fly over the table. The owl dropped a stack of letters in front of Stanza. She pulled off a piece of bread and gave it to the owl. She reached forward to grab her mail. There was a letter from bother her parents, one from Draco's mother, which was odd, then the fourth she did not know. She opened the letters from her parents and read the well wished from them both. She placed them to the side and grabbed the one from Mrs. Malfoy.

_**'Constanza, I'm sure you find it odd that I'm writing you. Your family decided that I should be the one to inform you when you come home for Christmas Holiday that you will be married to Draco. Please try to get to know him better by Christmas. ~Narcissa'**_

Stanza folded the letter up and put them all in her pocket. She stood up from the table and walked out of the Great Hall. She waited until she was outside and away from people before she screamed.

She screamed at the top of her lungs for a few minutes. When she was out of breath and her throat hurt she stopped. She slumped down next to a tree trunk. She could hear someone waling up to her, but she didn't care anymore.

"Well Ms. Crosswright. You seem to be getting in a lot of trouble lately," said the voice. "First breaking curfew, then skipping Divination, and now disturbing the peace. 50 points from Slytherin."

Stanza sighed but did not move from her spot. Snape watched as she just stared in front of her. This was very odd for her. She wasn't the one to get into trouble either.

"Why were you yelling?" he asked.

Stanza didn't say anything. She reached in her pocket and handed him the letter from Narcissa. Snape read the letter and 'hmphed' before he handed it back to her.

"Not a good reason to scream like that. Detention tomorrow afternoon at 6pm. My classroom," said Snape walking away.

Stanza sighed as she pocketed the letter. She stood up and made her way to the dungeons. She just really wanted to take a nap right now.


	3. Chapter 3

6pm came all too soon for Stanza. She walked down the dark hall to the potions classroom. She knocked on the door and waited. There was a faint 'Come in' as she opened the door. She found the room void of most things save Snape's desk and Snape.

He lifted his wand and closed and locked the door behind Stanza She stood` waiting in the middle of the room. Snape watched the 7th year student.

"Do you despise Draco?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" asked Stanza.

"Do you…despise Draco?" he asked again, this time rolling his eyes.

"No," said Stanza

Snape pointed his wand at the door, "_Muffilato_. The truth, Ms. Crosswright."

"I don't despise Draco, but I definitely don't want to marry Draco," said Stanza.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"Because I'm 17 and it's Draco," said Stanza. "He's just a little weird for my tastes. Besides, I like someone else."

"What house?" asked Snape.

"Slytherin," replied Stanza. "If you don't mind my asking, but why are you so curious about my impending marriage to Draco?"

"Narcissa asked me to encourage you to getting to know Draco," he replied. "Now this other person, does he know of you, as you put it, impending marriage?"

"Yes," she said.

Snape nodded his head going through the list of Slytherin boys Constanza might find interest in. he was only coming up with a few names.

He dismissed her and went back to the mental list. As Stanza drew the curtains on her bed she surrounded her bed in a few charms before she pulled her journal out. She wrote down her encounter with Snape that night.

The clock chimed midnight as she finished writing. She added one more entry in her journal before she went to bed. She put out her light and climbed under her covers. That night she dreamed of him again.

Stanza was woken up in the middle of the night by a loud noise. She jumped from her bed with the other Slytherin girls. She grabbed her night robe and followed them out the door. The boys were already in the Common Room.

The noises came again and everyone took to the door. As they made their way up the stairs they saw students from the other houses running about. She looked frantically for Trisha. Stanza spotted Trisha fighting with a masked man. She dug for her wand in her robes and ran across the school She was halfway there when she stopped dead in her tracks. Trisha was lying on the floor not moving.

Someone grabbed her arm. She sent a hex flying their way. She pulled free of her robes and ran to Trisha. She fell on the floor and pulled Trisha into her arms.

"Trisha, please! Get up! NOO!" she cried.

Someone else grabbed her and pulled her away. She was thrust into a group with other students. The man took her wand from her. He chuckled and everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Stanza woke up on a cold floor. She could hear muffled conversations going on around her. She felt a damp cloth on her head and opened her eyes.

"How you feeling?" asked a woman.

"I'm hurting," replied Stanza. "Where's Trisha?"

Everyone looked down at the floor or away from her. Slowly Stanza recalled the vents of the night before. She closed her eyes to stop herself from crying.

After a few minutes there were footsteps on the stairs. Wormtail appeared at the door and started pulling people from the dungeon. He grabbed Stanza and jerked her up the stairs. She stumbled over her feet as she tried to climb them. The effects of the jinx haven't worn off yet. Everyone was herded into a large open room. There were a few people lined up at the front of the room. She recognized Draco and his family and Snape. As her gaze drifted to the center she saw _him_. It was Voldemort.

Slowly each person was brought before him. He would ask questions and then kill them. A man grabbed Stanza's arm and pulled her towards the group.

"And what, my dear, is your name?" asked Voldemort.

Stanza took a breath and spoke, "Trisha Tinwood."

It looked as if Draco was going to protest but Voldemort spoke first.

"Ms. Tinwood, where is Harry Potter?" he asked.

"I don't know," she replied.

It was the truth. She didn't know and didn't care. Voldemort leaned forward and looked at Stanza.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"17," she replied.

"And your house?"

"Ravenclaw," she said.

He leaned back in his chair and lifted his wand. Stanza flinched slightly, but enough for Snape to notice.

"My lord," he said.

"Yes?" said Voldemort.

"I think she may be lying about something. Let me deal with her. I can find out the truth," said Snape.

"Fine," said Voldemort.

Snape stood up and grabbed Stanza's arm and jerked her up the stairs. Stanza fought him all the way up the stairs and into the room. Snape closed the door, locking and protecting it in the process. He let go of Stanza and walked to the window.

They stayed like that for a few moments, him by the window, her sitting on the floor. He finally spoke.

"Why did you lie?" he asked.

Stanza didn't answer.

"Damn it woman! Why?" he shouted. "Draco almost told the truth! You could've been killed!"

"I was going to die anyway," replied Stanza.

"No you weren't," said Snape. "I have only bought you a few moments.

"You have delayed the inevitable. Regardless of if he killed me, I was going to die escaping," said Stanza. "Or trying."

"Do you have a death wish? What would Trisha think of you doing this?" asked Snape.

"She's dead. It doesn't matter anymore," replied Stanza.

Stanza pulled her knees up to her chest and started to cry. Snape slowly walked over to her. He pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Stanza cried harder when he whispered, "I'm sorry" in her ear.

Stanza let him lead her over to the bed. He sat her down on the edge and stood between her legs. She had stopped crying and was looking up at him. He ran his thumb across her cheek, wiping away a few tears that lingered. He moved her raven hair from her face and kissed her.

He pulled back almost immediately. He didn't know what possessed him to do, but he did it again. He cupped her face and kissed her again.

Stanza was shocked when he kissed her again. She thought she was dreaming again. If she was, she was going to make the most of it.


	5. Chapter 5

Stanza wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She ran her hands down his arms, taking his cloak with it. Snape let his hands drop to her shoulders as well. He trailed his hands down her arms to the hem of her nightshirt. He grabbed it and started pulling it up. Stanza lifted her arms as he slipped the shirt off. Stanza unbuttoned his shirt and slid it down his arms, letting it pool at his feet.

Stanza leaned back on the bed as Snape kissed his way down her torso. He kissed her bare breasts and took one nipple in his mouth while he massaged the other. Stanza moaned when he did this. Snape kissed his way down her torso. He slipped her pajama pants off, leaving her in her panties.

Stanza leaned forward and undid his trousers, pushing them over his hips letting them join his shirt. She climbed farther back on the bed as he climbed up to join her. She laid her head on the pillows as he kissed her again. His hand trailed down her torso again and slipped between her legs. She moaned as he ran his finger over her panties over her center. Her panties were already so wet.

Snape chuckled as he moved her underwear aside and ran his finger across her folds. Stanza moaned and bucked her hips towards his hand. He kissed her shoulder then her chest. He took her nipple in his mouth as he slipped a finger inside her. Stanza moaned again, rocking her hips on his finger. Snape smiled as he released her nipple.

"You want me," he stated. "How long have you wanted me?"

Uhnm…" moaned Stanza.

"Hmm…how long have you lusted for me?" he asked again.

"Since 6th year," moaned Stanza as he slipped another finger in her.

"Tell me what you want," he said slowly pumping his fingers.

"You…I need you…please…" she moaned.

Snape moaned at her statement. He pulled his fingers out of her and practically ripped her panties pulling them off. He slipped from his own underwear and positioned himself between her legs.

"Tell me you want me," said Snape.

"I want you…I need you…so bad…" moaned Stanza.

That's all he needed. He pushed into Stanza. He swallowed her moan when he kissed her again. Stanza wrapped her leg around his hip pulling him deeper into her.

"Oh god…Severus…oh, oh…yes!" she moaned. "Uhn…faster…uh…"

Snape complied and pumped into her faster. He hooked her other leg over his hips. Stanza moaned when he hit her g-spot.

"Ooohhh…yes…oh…I'm gonna…" she moaned.

Snape reached between them and found her swollen bundle of nerves. He pressed hard on it, sending her over the edge. Snape thrust hard into her following her over the edge.

Snape rolled off of Stanza and lay next to her. After a minute he looked over and found her asleep. Snape smirked and pulled her close, falling asleep as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Stanza woke up the next morning. She opened her eyes and realized that she wasn't in her dorm at school. She sat up and looked around. Snape was still asleep next to her. She moved a lock of hair from his face as a tear slid down her own.

Snape opened his eyes to see Constanza crying. He frowned and sat up, pulling hre to his chest.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Trisha's really dead and as soon as I got what I wanted I'm going to die too," said Stanza.

"You won't die," said Snape. "I promise."

Constanza nodded her head but she had a hard time believing him. There was a knock at the door alarming the both of them. Before Snape could move from the bed the door opened.

Standing in the doorway was Narcissa, Bellatrix, Draco, and Voldemort. Narcissa walked into the room and grabbed Stanza, jerking her from the bed.

"You lied to the Dark Lord," said Bellatrix.

"Constanza Crosswright. 17. Slytherin House," said Voldemort. "Should've known you were a Slytherin. Cunning and smart."

"Let go of me!" shouted Stanza. "At least let me get dressed."

"Here," said Narcissa tossing a robe at her.

Stanza barely had the robe on before she was being pulled down the stairs. Draco glared at Snape as he followed his mother and aunt. Voldemort stood in the doorway still.

"Love will be your undoing if you are not careful," he said.

As Voldemort disappeared Snape jumped from his bed. He pulled his clothes and cloak on and practically ran down the stairs. He stood outside the living room and listened.

"You lied to me about who you are," said Voldemort.

"Then kill me," replied Stanza.

"Feisty," he said. "Maybe I should."

"My lord," started Lucius

"Quiet. She obviously wants to die," said Voldemort. "Why not grant that wish."

The room got quiet for a few moments. Snape was about to go in when Voldemort started talking again.

"Lucius informs me that you are to be married to Draco this Christmas. But you were in bed with another man," he said. "That's not fair to Draco."

"I don't care about Draco!" said Stanza.

"But you care for Severus?" said Voldemort.

Everyone waited for Constanza to answer, Snape included. Stanza thought about it and took a deep breath.

"Yes, I do," she replied.

"Severus, do you think she should live?" asked Voldemort.

Snape walked into the room and stood behind Lucius and Narcissa. He eyes Stanza and Draco next to her. He, too, took a moment to think the question over.

"Yes," he answered.

"You share her feelings," he said. "Don't you? Love will be your undoing if you are not careful."

Draco glared at Snape and then backhanded Stanza. Stanza fell to the floor. Bellatrix laughed while Narcissa reprimanded her son.

"Take her from here Severus. I do not give second chances often," said Voldemort. "I promise that id she crosses me again, she will die."

Snape nodded and pulled Stanza to her feet. He pulled her close and disaparated from the house.


	7. Chapter 7

Stanza opened her eyes and found she was on a couch in a different house. She sat up and looked around for something familiar. She heard movement behind her and turned around. Standing in the doorway was Snape with a book.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"My home," he replied. "You will be here for quite some time I'm afraid."

"Why didn't he kill me?" she asked, tears starting to form.

"Why do you want to die so bad?" asked Snape.

"Because everyone is gone," she said. "Trisha, mum and dad. Everyone is dead."

"Your parents wrote you not three days ago," said Snape.

"They've had letter's written for years. Each letter is sent on a certain day from the lawyers office," said Stanza. "They've been dead two years this Christmas."

"How?" asked Snape.

"Fenrir," said Stanza. "I was on holiday with my aunt when it happened."

"I'm sorry," said Snape.

Snape laid the book down on the table and walked over to the couch. Stanza sat up and let him sit down. He leaned over and pulled her to his chest. Stanza laid her head on his shoulder.

"Not everyone is gone. You still have your aunt and your brother," he said. "But most importantly you have me. I wasn't lying when I said I cared for you, Constanza."

Stanza listened to what he had to say. She sighed and pulled away to look him in the eye. She smiled and brought her hand to his face. She ran her thumb across his cheek and bottom lip.

Snape was going to say something when she kissed him. It was a simple kiss, but it conveyed a lot of emotion. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. She smiled and kissed him again.

"Where am I staying?" she asked.

"Up stairs. Second door on the right," he said.

Stanza stood up from the couch and walked away. She found her room and collapsed on the bed and cried. She cried for her parents, for Trisha, and for her schoolmates.


	8. Chapter 8

"Three months. She's been in there for three months," said Snape.

"Well what did you expect," said Narcissa. "Don't tell me you thought you would be enough for her."

Narcissa laughed.

"Doesn't matter. It will all be over soon," she said. "He plans to take over the school in two days."

"Yes," said Severus.

"If you survive this was, and she forgives you for your part in it all," said Narcissa. "Then you will live happily ever after."

Narcissa laughed as she left the house. Snape sighed. Narcissa was right. There was nothing that said he would survive the fight. And even if he did survive, she may not forgive him for what he did.

Stanza watched as Narcissa disaparated. Narcissa had visited every day for the past month. Every day she would knock on Stanza's door and every day Stanza would ignore her.

This went on for the next two days. When Narcissa left on the second night Snape left with her. Stanza waited a few minutes to make sure he wouldn't return. When she was positive she was alone she ran from her room. She still didn't have her wand but she knew there was a broom in the cupboard.

She grabbed the broom and ran out the back door. She was still getting the hang of aparating, but she was sure she could do it at least once. She closed her eyes and pictured Hogsmeade. She felt the air suck in around her. When she opened her eyes she was standing next to the Hogs Head pub.

She looked up at the school and saw that bits were missing from the towers. She gasped. She sucked in a breath and climbed on the broom. The broom levitated off the ground then took off into the sky.

She hovered over the field in front of the school. She saw something move out of the corner of her eyes. She disappeared above the trees and towards the Shrieking Shack.

She ducked behind the building when Voldemort walked out. She waited a few moments and Harry Potter ran out. She landed the broom and ran into the building. She ran up the stairs to the room. She stopped dead in her track. There lying on the floor was Snape. She dropped to her knees next to him and pulled his head into her lap.

She sat like that for an untold amount of minutes. When she ran out of tears to cry she stood up. She grabbed her broom and ran out of the shack. She jumped on her broom and took off towards the castle. She circled over the battle before she landed. She grabbed a torch and whacked a Death Eater over the head.

Stanza grabbed the wand and jumped on her broom again. She took off and circled the castle firing spells into the castle.

The battle raged on between both sides. After what seemed like hours Stanza landed in front of the school. The battle was over. They had won. Voldemort was dead.

Stanza walked through the halls of the school. Everyone was in the Great Hall mourning over lost friends and family. She couldn't do it. She couldn't see them. She couldn't see _him._

Stanza walked over to one of the balconies and looked out at the lake. She heard someone walk up beside her. It was Harry. He leaned on the ledge and looked out not saying a word. Stanza couldn't take it anymore.

"Can I ask you something," she said.

"Yeah," replied Harry.

"I saw you leave the Shrieking Shack," said Stanza.

"I though I saw someone flying around," said Harry.

"Who killed him?" she asked.

"Voldemort's snake, Nagini," said Harry.

Stanza nodded her head. Harry saw tears rolling down Stanza's face. He reached over and laid a hand on hers.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"It's okay," she replied. "I'm sorry for your losses. Professor Lupin meant a lot to you."

"Come with me," said Harry.

Harry took Stanza's hand and took her to the Great Hall. He walked over to Mrs. Weasley and said something. She looked over at Stanza and smiled a sad smile.

"Don't you worry, girl," said Mrs. Weasley pulling Stanza into a hug. "We'll take good care of you."

Stanza smiled but pulled away.

"If it's all the same, I've got a place already," she said.

"Not at all. But I'll be checking in on you," said Mrs. Weasley. "That you can be sure of."


	9. Epilogue

**~ONE YEAR LATER~**

Stanza was sitting in the Weasley kitchen with Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Mrs. Weasley. They all had sad smiles on their faces.

"We ready?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Yeah," mumbled the somber group.

"Alright. Hand that baby over to Fleur and let's go," she said.

Stanza looked down at the dark haired child in her arms. She had lost one love that night so many months ago, but had gained another. She kissed the girl on the forehead and handed her off the to the Frenchwoman.

"She looks like him," said Hermione.

"Yeah," said Stanza.

"You going to be okay?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah," replied Stanza.

The group disaparated from the Burrow. They appeared in a graveyard not far from Hogsmeade. The Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione walked over to Fred's grave. Harry split off from the group and walked down to Remus and Tonks' grave.

Stanza walked in the opposite direction and found the headstone she was looking for. She pulled out her wand and whispered something. The sound of stone etching filled the cemetery. Stanza smiled and laid down a single rose.

"You okay?" asked Ginny walking up.

"Yeah," she said.

"_A missed father_," read Ginny.

"She doesn't know him yet, but she will," said Stanza.

"I think Trisha would've loved him," said Ginny.

"Me too," said Stanza.

What's her middle name?" asked Ginny.

"Eileen. It was his mother's name," replied Stanza.

"Patrisha Eileen Crosswright-Snape," said Hermione. "What a mouth full."

"I think he would like it," said Stanza.

"Me too," said Ginny.

"Come one, before your mother kills us," said Hermione.

Ginny and Hermione walked back to where Mrs. Weasley was standing.

"I know you loved him first," said a man. "But I hope you could love me as well."

Stanza turned around and saw Charlie Weasley. She smiled and hugged him.

"We'll see about that, Charlie," said Stanza. "But I think I might be able to love you too."

Stanza smiled as the two disaparated from the cemetery.

**~Fin~**


End file.
